


Tendril

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Rings, Edging, Other, Sounding, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will have unknowingly brought a ravenous creature into their home. They don't stay unknowing for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tendril

They’d brought a piece of the creature back with them, a sliced-off bit that Sam had managed to hack away with a machete. Cas had zapped them back to the bunker with it, hoping to find something among the archives that would help them identify the thing so they could put it down. Sam studied the strange rides and swirls that wound their way over the severed limb, fading into what were, unmistakably, suckers. It should have been a simple hunt, but fire hadn’t worked, and stabbing it only seemed to piss the monster off. The three of them researched long into the night, until Dean finally dragged Sam and Cas off to bed, stowing their specimen in a clear jar of water to keep it from drying out. 

Sam wakes as something yanks him out of bed, and he’s overcome by the disorientation of being suddenly suspended upside down over the bed. He can hear Dean and Cas’ shouts of surprise and anger as he struggles against the bindings that are twining themselves around his limbs. They’re strong, too strong and too many in number, and they wrap Sam up tight until he can barely breathe. 

Only when he goes lax from lack of oxygen do they loosen some, and Sam gasps in a desperate breath. There are spots dancing in front of his eyes, and the sucks in a few more gasps before they clear properly. It’s hard to see in the dim light of the room, but he has no doubt of what the shadowy creature below him is. 

“Relax, guys, you have to relax. Dean!” Sam speaks desperately, suddenly aware of how quiet the other two have gotten. There’s a beat, two, and then set of gasps. 

“What - what the fuck-” Dean tries, somewhere on Sam’s left. 

“Regeneration,” Cas’ breathless voice comes somewhere from behind Sam, off to his right. “It regenerated a new self from that single tentacle.” 

The tentacles shift around Sam, pressing and rubbing. He grunts in surprise when one trails up to snake around his cock, then gives a cry as it’s suddenly encased in a tight, warm grip. Another presses into his mouth, and he sinks his teeth into it. Harshly, it yanks back out and lights dance across Sam’s vision as the thing strikes him across the face before shoving back in. 

“SAM!” Dean shouts, but the rest of his words are muffled. They’re followed by a similar, loud slap and Sam’s sure his brother tried biting the creature too. Cas is worryingly quiet, but Sam can’t even shift enough to try to get a look at the angel. 

Rolling and twisting, the tentacle around his cock works him until he’s hard, then stays wrapped around him. The appendage in his mouth keeps him solidly gagged, and the rest hold him still. 

 _What is it waiting for?_ he wonders dazedly. 

No sooner than the thought crosses his mind than the tentacle starts stroking him again. It works him right to the edge, then squeezes the base of his cock tight enough to stave off his orgasm. Over and over again until Sam’s making wordless little pleas behind the tentacle in his mouth, and he can hear similar sounds coming from Dean and Cas. 

The creature turns Sam around suddenly and he comes face to face with his lovers. Their eyes are wide and their cocks are hard between their legs, trapped with a tentacle tightly wound around the bottom, just like his. 

Dean jerks in place with a high, muffled yell that startles Sam, and then he’s letting out his own shout as a tentacle shoves its way into him. He winces at the burning stretch, stupidly grateful he’d been the last to bottom; he’s more open than  Dean or Cas, whose moans sound distinctly pained. 

Those sounds don’t stay that way for long though. A solid stroke over his prostate has Sam groaning, and it isn’t long before the three of them are doing so in chorus. The fleshy ridges of the tentacle send shards of new, shivery sensations tearing through Sam, and a part of him is shocked to find that he’s rocking back into the thrusts.

Sam’s aching with the need to come, hole stretched and slick, cock throbbing between his legs. The monster isn’t allowing it though, building him up until he’s sure that he’ll burst regardless of the makeshift cock ring on his dick. 

A tentacle rises up from the mass, heading toward Cas and Sam watches in faint horror as the thing nudges at the tip of the angel’s dick. Cas makes a sound that can only be described as a scream behind the appendage in his mouth as the tentacle dives down into his urethra. It’s then that the one keeping the angel from coming let’s go, and Sam can see his lover’s orgasm hit. Cas’ hips hitch forward even as he whimpers at the intrusion into his cock. 

Knowing that it’s coming doesn’t help. Sam doesn’t try to hold back the scream as a thin tentacle shoves down into his cock. Coming is blissfully good and agonizingly painful, the tentacle in his as thrusting forcefully against his prostate and the one in his cock  is  _sucking_ in the come in the most bizarre sensation Sam has ever felt. 

Pain and pleasure seem to stretch on forever, but eventually the limbs around him loosen, lowering him to the bed. He winds up tangled in  a slimy, sweaty mess with Dean and Cas. Dean somehow manages to find the energy to move, pushing himself weakly against Sam’s side. Sam can only flop out an arm to grasp Cas’ hand and the three of them lay there panting, wondering just how they’re going to get out of this room and away from the monster that’s now lurking in the corner. 

 


End file.
